Jusqu'au bout de son destin
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Challenge septembre 2019 du Collectif NoName} Son droit de naissance était de mourir, lui avait craché son "père". Et si là, il comprenait peut-être le pourquoi?


**_Voici un texte écrit dans le cadre du challenge Septembre 2019 du_ Collectif NoName****_. Il vient en partie du thème de ce mois et également d'un fanart partagé par une amie qui m'avait fait tilt. Le thème "Jusqu'au bout" était proposé par Hermystic. _**

**_Et sa question: _**_Q__u'est ce que vous aimeriez réussir jusqu'au bout justement ? **Alors, j'aime finir ce que je commence, mais j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller parfois. Ce qui me tient à coeur, c'est d'arriver au bout de mon projet pro, en mettant en place ce que je prévois au lieu de procrastiner et d'avoir peur d'échouer. Voilà. Tout un programme lol**_

_**Très bonne lecture.**_

**_NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

**Jusqu'au bout de son destin**

* * *

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Il n'avait pu mourir en lâchant Gungnir quand il avait voulu tomber dans l'espace. Malgré qu'il le souhaitait fortement à ce moment-là.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Il n'était pas mort entre les mains de ses bourreaux. Pendant presque un an, jour après jour, la mort ne venait pas. Malgré qu'il l'appelait de tout son être.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Il n'était pas mort non plus sur Svartalfheim. Perforé de part en part, il avait senti la force le quitter, les larmes de son frère lui tomber dessus. Mais la magie lui avait permis de survivre.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Il n'avait pas non plus péri lors du Ragnarök. Par un instinct ou un réflexe, il avait dérobé le cube qui lui avait permis de quitter le chaos total créé par Surtur.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Mais ici, dans ce vaisseau saakarien qui transportait ce qui restait de son peuple et de sa famille, Loki sentait que son destin arrivait au bout. Au bout de son fil personnel dans cette trame qui composait l'univers et toutes vies.

Il s'était caché pour réfléchir comment sortir tout le monde de là, et lui-même par la même occasion. Mais une idée lui effleura l'esprit pendant qu'il comprit que Thanos allait tuer son frère.

_Il se revoyait face à Odin, enchaîné par des entraves lui coupant en grande partie sa magie, essayant d'apercevoir un semblant d'éclat d'intérêt dans le regard de son « père ». Mais il n'avait rien vu, seulement ressenti que du mépris, du dégoût. Il avait été là pour être jugé, simplement personne n'était prêt à l'écouter. Alors à quoi bon expliquer ? Il avait juste voulu rappeler que son droit de naissance était de régner… la réponse, emplie de haine si violente l'avait fait frémir, blessé plus que ce qu'il ne devait. _

\- _Ton seul droit de naissance était de mourir ! avait hurlé le Père-de-toutes-Choses._

Et si son utilité, dans toute cette histoire était simplement de mourir pour sauver son frère ? L'idée d'abords saugrenue faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Loki, pendant qu'il contournait les débris métalliques. Oui, le Père-de-toutes-Choses avait eu à dessein de l'utiliser, puis avait peut-être renoncé… mais il ne faisait rien sans rien. Le magicien savait que les fils du destin s'entrelaçaient de façon subtile, et qu'Odin avait peut-être entrevu le futur… entrevu son utilité finale.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Né pour être sauvé, laissé pour mort mais sauvé par la magie, il n'avait vécu en fait que pour cet instant précis. Sauver son frère. Un sur deux.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Il sourit à ce retournement de situation… il ne pouvait plus renier qui il était, il avait compris sa place, il était prêt à la prendre pleinement. En fin de compte, s'il n'avait pris le Tesseract, il aurait été mort aussi… pour sauver son frère et son peuple. En l'ayant pris, il avait juste retardé l'inévitable.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Tout ce qu'il ressentait était un mélange de tout. Il y avait de la peur… se retrouver face à son bourreau, son tortionnaire pour la fin, lui donnait envie de s'éloigner au plus vite. Il y avait de la satisfaction… il pourra sauver Thor, ce frère qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il y avait dans son cœur de la déception… pour finir, il n'était peut-être qu'un objet, et non un fils à part entière. Mais tout cela n'était rien face à sa détermination.

_Jusqu'au bout… _

Il s'avança, hélant à nouveau le Titan fou. Une dernière tentative, la bonne à n'en pas douter pour sauver ce frère auquel il tenait tant, vers lequel il ne pourrait rester à ses côtés.

Le bruit sinistre de sa nuque se fit entendre. Ses souffrances étaient finies, son but avait été atteint.

_Jusqu'au bout…_

Il avait été jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'au bout de son destin.


End file.
